Cutie Bunny
by StarSky3095
Summary: Taehyung itu menyukai apapun yang Jungkook lakukan, karena semua hal yang Jungkook lakukan menurutnya menggemaskan. Mau tertawa, tersenyum, melakukan hal konyol bahkan bermanja pada hyungnya yang lain Taehyung tetap saja suka. Karena bagi Taehyung, Jungkook adalah cutie bunny-nya. YAOI! TAEKOOK/VKOOK Slight Namjin, Minyoon and Hoseok


Cutie Bunny

Main Cast :

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Cast :

Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok

Gendre :

Romace, fluff, Family, Boys Love (YAOI)

Rating :

T+

Length :

Chapter

Warning :

It's Boys Love

DON't LIKE DON'T READ

No Bashing, No Flame, and BIG NO to copycat

Summary :

Taehyung itu selalu menyukai pada apapun yang Jungkook lakukan, karena semua hal yang Jungkook lakukan itu menurutnya menggemaskan. Mau tertawa, tersenyum, melakukan hal konyol bahkan bermanja pada hyungnya yang lain Taehyung tetap saja suka. Karena bagi Taehyung Jungkook adalah cutie bunny-nya.

 **1\. Tidur, Hanya Tidur**

Jungkook itu menggemaskan, dengan mata bulatnya yang selalu menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Jungkook itu lucu dengan gigi depan atasnya yang besar, membuatnya makin terlihat seperti kelinci menggemaskan.

Jungkook itu manis dengan senyuman sejuta watt-nya, belum lagi tahi lalat di bawah bibirnya uh, membuat siapa saja ingin menciumnya.

Jungkook itu cantik ? Hey tentu saja, siapa yang akan menolaknya. Jungkook itu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Taehyung tahu, sangat tahu. Tetapi entah kenapa baginya seakan itu tidak cukup.

Jungkook itu terlalu menggemaskan untuknya

Jungkook itu sangat lucu.

Jungkook itu sungguh terlalu manis.

Dan baginya Jungkook itu sungguh-sungguh terlalu cantik ?

Jadinya kan Taehyung ingin menyimpan Jungkook untuk dirinya sendiri, mau peluk-peluk, mau sayang-sayang, dan mau cium-cium sambil berpikir barang kali saja kebablasan. Hehe

Taehyung tersenyum sendiri memperhatikan Jungkook yang tengah menonton _variety show_ di sampingnya. Taehyung suka melihat senyum Jungkook, Taehyung juga suka melihat tawa renyah _maknae_ grupnya itu, dan tentu saja Taehyung menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri _maknae_ kesayangannya itu. Yang jelas Taehyung menyukai Jungkook dan tergila-gila padanya.

PLAAKK

Satu geplakan di kepala dilayangkan Jimin pada Taehyung.

" Jangan menatap Jungkook seperti _ahjushi_ mesum begitu Kim Taehyung. " tegur Jimin yang datang entah dari mana.

" Jim.. itu sakit. " sahut Taehyung seraya mengelus kepalanya.

Jimin tak menghiraukan Taehyung dan memilih duduk di antara dua sejoli yang tengah menikmati tontonannya masing-masing itu.

" Ya _hyung_.. " rengek Jungkook pada Jimin karena mengganggu posisi nyamannya.

" Jim, sofa masih sangat luas kenapa kau memilih duduk di sini ? " protes Taehyung karena kini dia dan Jungkook terpisahkan oleh lelaki pendek yang dimiliki _rapper swag_ Bangtan itu.

" Terserahku mau duduk dimana. " Sahut Jimin tak acuh.

Taehyung hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati pada sahabat satu _line_ -nya itu.

" Hahaha.. "

Tawa Jungkook terdengar sangat nyaring, Taehyung ikut tersenyum melihat kelinci manisnya itu tertawa. Taehyung jadi ingin menerjangnya, lalu memeluknya, lalu menciuminya, lalu.. lalu.. ya mungkin kalian tahu sendiri isi pikiran alien aneh Bangtan itu.

PLAAKK

Satu geplakan lagi di kepala Kim Taehyung oleh _rapper swag_ Bantan yang baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

" Ya.. " seru Taehyung tak terima tanpa tahu siapa yang telah memukul kepalanya.

" Apa ? " sahut Yoongi dengan muka masamnya.

" Kenapa _hyung_ memukulku juga ? "

Yoongi mendengus pelan. " Tatapanmu itu seperti ingin memakan Jungkook saja. "

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi lelaki gula itu menempatkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Jimin, sehingga dengan terpaksa membuat Taehyung bergeser dan membuat jaraknya dengan Jungkook semakin jauh.

" _Hyung_ kenapa tidak duduk di bawah saja sih ? " gerutu Taehyung pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mendelik dan menatap Taehyung tajam. " Kau memintaku duduk di bawah ? " Yoongi balik bertanya.

" Ti-tidak, habisnya sofa ini luas kenapa _hyung_ juga ikut-ikutan duduk disini. Kenapa tidak di sebelah sana saja. " Taehyung menunjuk tempat di sebelah Jungkook yang kosong.

" Terserahku, aku ingin duduk di sini lagi pula aku ingin dekat-dekat dengan Jimin. " Yoongi merangkul lengan Jimin dan bersandar manja pada pemuda kekurangan kalsium itu.

" Uh.. " Taehyung buang muka, malas melihat interaksi manis dua pemuda pendek itu. Hey, dia terlalu kesal bung, kelinci manisnya berada cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

" Kookie- _ya.._ Ayo kita nonton di kamar saja. " Taehyung mencoba mengajak Jungkook untuk melanjutkan acara menontonnya di kamar yang dia tempati sekalian modus supaya nanti bisa sambil melakukan hal yang iya-iya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan heran. " Kenapa harus di kamar ? "

Jimin dan Yoongi juga ikut-ikutan menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

" Ya, kenapa harus di kamar ? "

" Jangan-jangan kau mau berbuat yang iya-iya pada Jungkook ya, alien mesum ? "

" Kim Taehyung, kau ini sungguh.. "

" Aku tidak ijinkan, nonton disini saja. "

" Aku juga, jangan nonton di kamar disini saja. "

" Aku tidak mengijinkanmu melakukan hal aneh pada Jungkook. "

" Aku juga sama. "

" Langkahi dulu aku jika kau ingin membawa Jungkook. " Yoongi mendelik dengan sengit pada pemuda alien.

" Langkahi juga aku. " Jimin ikut menyahut dengan soknya.

Jika saja emosi itu bisa di gambarkan, perempatan imajiner pasti sudah ada beberapa buah di kening Taehyung. Min _swag_ Yoongi dan pacarnya Park Bantet Jimin sungguh sangat membuatnya kesal, apalagi dengan konyolnya si Park Jimin ikut-ikutan pemuda gula.

" Hanya menonton _hyung_ , kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Kookie. "

" Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. "

Oke, Taehyung memang sempat memikirkan hal yang iya-iya tapi itu cuma dipikirannya saja kok. Mana berani dia menyentuh _magnae_ kesayangan Bantan itu tanpa melangkahi seluruh _hyung_ tercintanya yang terlalu overprotektif pada si bungsu. Apalagi ada Seokjin _hyung_ yang jika marah pasti kehilangan dirinya sendiri, bisa habis dia dicincang oleh _hyung_ tertuanya itu.

" Aku perlu waktu berkualitasku dengan Kookie, Yoongi _hyung_. " Taehyung berkilah.

" No no no.. Kalian tetap menonton disini. " ucap Yoongi final.

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah karena kalah berargumen dengan _hyung_ gulanya itu, di seberang sana Jungkook hanya bisa menatap sedih pemuda tampan itu.

Tontonan di depannya sudah tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya, mau menonton tv juga dia terlanjur kesal, mau melihat tontonan lain, Jungkook misalnya tapi dua sejoli itu mengganggu jarak pandangnya jadi apa yang mau Taehyung lihat. Akhirnya Taehyung hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kantuk mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya.

Tehyung terbangun dengan terkejut, dia tidak sengaja tertidur. Lampu ruang tengah sudah padam, namun televisi masih menyala dengan menampilkan acara komedi tengah malam.

" _Hyung_ bangun ? " tanya sebuah suara.

Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali, Taehyung merasakan seseorang bersandar di dadanya, selimut hangat bergambar bendera inggris juga membalut tubuh bawahnya.

" Kookie- _ah_.. " panggil Taehyung dengan suara paraunya.

Jungkook mendongkak dan melihat kekasihnya dengan mata bulatnya. Taehyung langsung tersadar dan melihat sekelilingnya.

" Dimana Jimin dan Yoongi _hyung_ ? "

" Mereka sudah ke kamar masing-masing. "

" Oh, syukurlah.. " Taehyung mendesah lega. " Apa aku tertidur ? "

" Dua jam sepuluh menit. "

Taehyung membulatkan matanya tak percaya. " Benarkah ? Selama itu ? Lalu kenapa kau tidak ke kamarmu ? "

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. " _Hyung_ tidur dengan nyenyak, mana mungkin aku membangunkanmu apalagi meninggalkan _hyung_ sendiri disini. "

Taehyung gemas setengah mati pada pemuda kelinci itu, dia tersenyum lalu memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. " Uh, Kookieku yang manis sangat perhatian. "

" _Hyung_.. lepaskan.. " rengek pemuda kelinci itu.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya, tangannya dengan reflek mengusak pelan helaian halus pemuda kelincinya.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak tidur ? Tidakah kau mengantuk ? "

" Aku belum mengantuk. "

" Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok kita punya jadwal yang cukup padat. "

" Aku ingin tidur dengan Tae _hyung._ "

Taehyung tertawa pelan. " Kau sekarang denganku Kookie- _ya_. "

Jungkook tersenyum lalu memeluk pemuda tampannya. " Aku ingin memelukmu.. "

Taehyung balas memeluk Jungkook. " Kau sekarang sedang memelukku. "

Jungkook mengusak hidung dan pipinya yang memerah pada pundak Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar, Taehyung kan jadi semakin gemas pada pemuda kelincinya itu. Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook, Taehyung mencium berulang kali telinga pemuda kelincinya yang memerah karena malu.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berbaring dengan nyaman di sofa sempit itu, selimut bermotif bendera inggris membalut tubuh keduanya dan melindungi mereka dari udara dingin. Jungkook menjadikan lengan Taehyung bantalnya, Taehyung juga menjadikan Jungkook gulingnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Tidurlah Kookie.. "

" Aku akan tidur. "

" Mimpi indah, dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku. "

" Aku akan mimpi indah, tapi belum tentu memimpikanmu. "

Taehyung tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

" Baiklah tidurlah. " Taehyung semakin erat memeluk Jungkook.

" Aku mencoba tidur _hyung_ , tapi kau terus mengajakku berbicara. "

" Hahaha.. Maaf, baiklah sekarang pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah. Aku tak akan mengganggumu. "

Taehyung hanya diam sambil menatap wajah Jungkook yang mulai tertidur, setelah beberapa lama hanya terdengar suara detik jam dan detak jantung keduanya yang berpacu dengan tenang namun Taehyung masih belum memejamkan matanya dan justru masih betah menatap wajah tidur kekasihnya.

" Aku mencintaimu Jungkook- _ah_.."

Taehyung membubuhkan satu ciuman singkat di kening pemuda kelincinya sebelum ikut tertidur dan mengarungi alam mimpinya dengan senang.

Kelima pemuda tampan itu berdiri mengelilingi sofa di ruang tengah dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Mereka menatap dua sejoli yang masih tertidur sambil berpelukan.

Pemuda gula yang masih dengan _bare face_ -nya itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. " Aku melarang mereka menonton di kamar, tapi mereka malah tidur berdua disini. " keluhnya.

" Kenapa ? Tidakkah mereka terlihat menggemaskan ? " Pemuda kuda yang selalu ceria menyahut.

" Tapi bisa-bisanya mereka tidur dengan nyenyak di sofa sesempit itu. " Pemuda paling tinggi ikut menyahut.

" Yoongi _hyung_ , ayo lain kali kita juga tidur di sofa seperti mereka. " Pemuda paling pendek melirik pemuda gulanya.

Pemuda gula mendengus malas dan menatap kesal kekasihnya. " Tutup mulutmu Jim, ini masih sangat pagi untuk meminta macam-macam. "

Pemuda paling pendek hanya bisa bungkam.

" Hoamm.. " Pemuda paling tua menguap lebar. " Sudah.. sudah, tinggalkan mereka dan mulailah bersiap-siap. Aku tidak mau manajer berteriak pagi-pagi karena kalian belum siap dan biarkan mereka berdua.." Pemuda paling tua menujuk dua sejoli yang masih tertidur. " Tidur untuk setengah jam lagi. "

" Akan aku bangunkan jika sudah setengah jam. " pemuda kuda menyahut semangat.

" Baiklah, mau apa lagi ? Kalian tidak bubar ? " tanya yang paling tua melihat yang lainnya hanya diam.

" Aku mau mandi. " pemuda gula beranjak pertama kali meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

" Yoongi _hyung_ , ayo mandi bersama.. " pemuda paling pendek kelewat semangat mengejar pemuda gula yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

" Aku juga mau mandi, setelah mandi aku akan membangunkan mereka. " pemuda kuda juga beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya.

Pemuda paling tinggi dan paling tua yang masih berdiri di tempatnya saling berpandangan.

" Sepertinya aku perlu segelas kafein. " ujar pemuda paling tinggi.

" Baiklah, aku juga akan menyiapkan sarapan. " sahut pemuda paling tua.

Mereka berdua beranjak menuju dapur dan meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih bergelung dan mengarungi alam mimpinya masing-masing.

 **\- T B C -**

 **Hola..**

 **Ini ff TAEKOOK dengan** ** _fluff_** **di dalamnya setelah beberapa ff sebelumnya bergendre** ** _Hurt_** **.**

 **Tanpa banyak kata, tinggalkan** ** _review_** **kalian jika menyukai cerita ini.**

 ** _Regards_** **,**

 **StarSky3095**


End file.
